An example of a lid of a beverage container of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2008-260544, which describes a lid that is configured so that an inner peripheral surface of a container main body and a peripheral wall of the lid are engaged when inserting the peripheral wall of the lid via an upper aperture of the container main body. Further, this lid is configured so that a liquid through-hole is opened when rotating an opening and closing cap that is axially attached to the lid using a rotational shaft, and a user drinks a beverage inside the container main body by putting his or her mouth on the aperture.
However, in this kind of lid, when the container main body is inclined and a beverage is drunk, the peripheral wall of the lid causes a level difference in a path through which the beverage flows, and therefore obstructs the flow of the beverage, and there is a problem in that it is difficult to finish the beverage without the beverage remaining inside the container main body, and therefore, some beverage is left inside the container main body.
In addition, a non-metallic seal for liquid stopping engages with an outer peripheral surface of the peripheral wall of the lid that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2008-260544, but since a mechanism for removing the non-metallic seal for liquid stopping is not provided, it was difficult to remove the non-metallic seal for liquid stopping during cleaning or the like.